Lyra
Lyra is one of the youngest gods, and also one of the most relevant in the day to day on Adurra. As the Goddess of trade she has a great deal of power in deciding the fate of merchants or anyone focused on making a deal. She is seen as the greatest merchant of all time, having traded mere knowledge, into gold, into power, into Godhood. For the most part she is seen as a benevolent deity and is worshiped frequently by the merchant class. Clerics of Lyra are quite rare, but those few who have dedicated themselves to Lyra often operate as normal merchants leading worship in private, typically among their guild. Shrines to Lyra are somewhat common along the road, and especially common on the highway between Ravenna and Densport in honor of Kol's sacrifice. Some clerics of Lyra see it as their job to met out justice on the road, protecting merchants as they travel in caravans across Adurra. Lore Lyra, the Lady of Coin, is the youngest of the Gods. One of the few mortals to ever ascend to Godhood, Lyra represents the most mortal of Godly aspects: Commerce. As a mortal Lyra lived as a simple cloth merchant in Densport. Trading in fine silks and linens was Lyra's life, and her Husband Kol joined her as her partner and agent. As simple as a life of trade was, it was not without its dangers. Highwayman attacked their Caravan en-route from Ravenna and as she hid Kol tried desperately to distract the brigands. As Kol was slain Lyra wept bitter, angry tears. She swore that she would never again sit idly while others died in her stead, and vowing that she would have her revenge. After that moment Lyra set herself single-mindedly to tracking down Kol's murderers. She traded now in secrets, hoping that blackmail could force the names of Kol's murderers forward. Trading in deeper and darker knowledge Lyra found herself at last with the names of the Brigands who had taken Kol from her. She found them drunk and asleep at a brothel outside of Densport, and she dispatched them quite easily. Instead of relief this revenge left her feeling empty. Kol was still dead, and now she too was a murderer. In her many years of brokering secrets Lyra had learned of the Shards of Pan'll, powerful artifacts worshipped by the followers of Pan'ekk. She learned that these shards held within them the power of creation themselves, and with that power she could bend even the gods to her will. Empty, and without hope Lyra sold everything to finance an expedition to find a Shard. Delving deep into the ancient mountains of Arrak, she lost her entire party. Left at last alone and starving in the freezing mountains Lyra collapsed in an impossibly lush copse of trees. Keeping these trees in an endless spring was a small black shard glowing with a terrifying power. As Lyra grasped the shard she felt her thoughts become reality. In an instant a massive feast was laid out in front of her. As she gorged on the impossible feast she began to appreciate the tremendous power she had gained. This power was beyond even magic, she could create and destroy at will. As she wished finally for Kol to return from the dead it became clear that this was one thing she could not do, only Idall had power over death. She begged and pleaded for Idall to appear before her, but he never could. Idall too was locked within the halls of Iakot. Only the dead, and the Gods could walk there. Lyra had one last plan. Conjuring a great dragon, Wyrramixx, she flew to the ancient Dwarf hold of Khuz Wodan. There she had the greatest dwarf jeweler forge for her three black coins for her venture to the under world: one to pay for Kol's return, One to pay for her own return, and one to pay for passage to Iakot. No simple ferryman could take her to Iakot, instead she needed a god to help her. The only god who cared deeply for mortals was Yss. Moved by Lyra's sorrow, and intrigued by the power of her Coins Yss appeared before her offering to shepherd her to Iakot. Though selfless and good, Yss happily took the powerful coin as payment. Always a jokester, Yss disguised Lyra as a sheep, and he a Shepherd, as they walked though the gates of Iakot. Everywhere there was an endless feast stretching off into the horizon. Endless tables were being served by dour servants of every race and culture. Cleverly disguised the pair were ignored until they approached Idall's table. Lyra made her plea as a sheep, much to the confusion of all, and the glee of Yss. Idall believed her dinner soon to be roasted, and as he raised his sword she showed him her gleaming black coin. Idall sat mesmerized. It was the same metal that had slain him eons ago, and today it still held a strange power over him. She made her plea to return her husband Kol, but quickly noticed that he was laughing down the table from Idall. Kol sat in glory as an honored guest! Kol came forward, and knowing his joke had run its course Yss snapped his fingers as Lyra returned to her Human form. In the halls of Iakot Lyra and Kol embraced at last, and after those long years she felt at peace. Lyra made a final plea to return Kol to life in return for her coin. Though moved by her sincerity, and impressed by the nature of Kol's sacrifice Idall could do nothing. Once Kol's body was gone there was no way he could return to the mortal world. Without Kol Lyra had no wish to return to the mortal realm anymore. 'Perhaps I could remain in Iakot with Kol?' she asked. But she was only a visitor, no coin could make her a spirit. Having come such a long way she couldn't give up so close to Kol. Lyra removed her last coin from her pouch and offered it to Idall. 'If you can't bring Kol back to the mortal realm you will make me immortal.' Idall smiled at the audacity of Lyra's request, but only shook his head. Only Adar could welcome a new god to his court, but Idall could get her an audience. Idall shook his great bell, announcing her arrival to Adar's court and motioned to Yss to show her the way. Reluctantly Yss ushered Lyra through the veiled gate and entered into the gleaming court of Adar. Everywhere there were Gods and Demigods whispering in suspicion at Yss and this unusual mortal. Adar sat scowling atop his granite throne, rolling his eyes as Yss approached. "Why have you brought me this child of Pellar?" Adar motioned dismissively to Lyra. She immediately withdrew one of the black gleaming coins from her purse. Adar's face straightened as he noticed what this coin was. "I only wish to join your court, King" Lyra motioned to the Coin. Adar looked angered by the notion that his will could be bought by a mere mortal. "All things belong to me, Mortal. What you offer is already mine." Adar pronounced arrogantly. Lyra had dealt with these kinds before, and without missing a beat Lyra agreed. "Yes, and as a loyal servant I've come here to bring my humble offering to you." Adar's temper was cooled. For above all else Adar valued deference from his subjects. Grasping the coin Adar seemed mesmerized by the inky black surface. "That is the least I can ask from my subjects." Adar, waved his hand and motioned to Yss, "will you vouch for this mortal Brother?" Hiding his coin within the palm of his hand Yss nodded enthusiastically. "She's among the best of mortals I've met." Adar nodded slowly and at that Lyra was welcomed into the Court of Adar. Kol now lives in Lyra's realm of Drakuma from which she plans her many investments within the mortal and godly realms. Alignment True Neutral Domains Artifice, Luck, Charm, Knowledge, Trickery Favored Weapon Quarterstaff Category:Gods Category:Mythology Category:Neutral Dieties